Jack el Destripador
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Por el año de 1888, corren las noticias de actos sanguinarios causados por un homicida cuya identidad es desconocida. No se conoce su apariencia, su patrón de asesinato es el mismo y no comete errores… O eso fue lo que pensaban, hasta que apareció la última víctima. Un pequeño error de cálculos revelara su identidad, solo que no fue quien todos esperaron.


**Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima.**

La idea de esta historia pertenece a **Shiro Kou.**

Y esta historia **me pertenece.** Más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

 **Tercera ganadora de este oneshot tal y como lo pidió: Mi adorada comadre, Shiro Kou :3**

 **Ok, vienen las advertencias porque este fic está un poquito fuerte. Los que me leen ya conocen mi forma de narrar y el título lo dice todo.  
Contiene lemon, leves descripciones de los asesinatos y comentarios crueles. **

**Están muy, muy advertidos.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Único**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra._  
 _Año 1888._

A mediados del siglo XIX, la sobrepoblación del país comenzaba a ser un problema. El desabasto de alimentos, medicamentos y especialmente dinero, obligaba las personas a hacer lo posible por sobrevivir.  
Muchos hombres abandonaron a sus esposas al ser incapaces de vivir con la presión de mantener a una familia cuando no existían insumos o alguna oportunidad para salir adelante. Muchos eligieron el trabajo fácil, otros el más conveniente. Debían adaptarse a la situación. La población vivía en extrema pobreza y el gobierno monárquico no podía con el descontrol de la inseguridad.  
Los robos eran cotidianos en cualquier hora, la prostitución también, especialmente por las noches. Algunas mujeres llegaron a la conclusión de vender sus cuerpos y así ganar un poco de plata. Pero fue la violencia quien tuvo el titulo principal.

En el año de 1888, los medios de comunicación revelaron una serie de asesinatos sanguinarios y grotescos que alertaron a la población. El simple mote de aquel personaje helaba la sangre. Nadie sabía quién era, como lucía o cual era su objetivo. Solo se conocía como Jack el destripador.

Madrugada del 31 de agosto: El mutilado cadáver de Mary Ann Nichols fue encontrado en la calle Buck's Row. Tenía dos cortes en la garganta y su abdomen estaba desgarrado, como si quisiera ver su interior vacio. No tenía ningún órgano.

Sábado 8 de septiembre: Annie Chapman fue hallada frente al patio trasero de una casa de inquilinato en el número 29 de la calle Hanbury, con la garganta destrozada a tal punto que casi había desprendido su cabeza y el estomago desgarrado, con los intestinos quitados de su cavidad y esparcidos por su brazo izquierdo. Se descubrió que su útero había sido extraído. Un testigo dijo haber visto a la mujer con un hombre de cabello oscuro y aspecto gentil. No se encontraron más pistas.

30 de septiembre: Los cuerpos de Elizabeth Stride y Catherine Eddowes fueron encontrados en diferentes puntos. Ambos separados por un lapso temporal de cuarenta y cinco minutos. La primera víctima solo tenía un corte en el lado izquierdo del cuello que le daño la arteria principal, dándole una muerte lenta mientras se desangraba. Solo le quedo esperar por su muerte sin poder hacer nada.  
La segunda víctima si tenía los cortes desgarradores en la garganta y el abdomen. Le había extirpado el riñón izquierdo y cortado una parte de su útero. Testigos argumentaron haber visto a un hombre rubio de aspecto andrajoso con ambas mujeres antes de sus muertes. No se pudo confirmar el testimonio.

El asesino estaba en cada uno de los titulares de los periódicos. Era temido y famoso. Inteligente y sádico. Un completo inhumano. Cada homicidio era peor que el anterior y se volvía más difícil de descifrar. Se creía que nunca sería atrapado, hasta que apareció la última víctima.

El lugar se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Completamente muerto, al igual que la puta sobre la cama.

Tomaba un baño con el servicio de mierda en la habitación de renta. Era lo más que esa prostituta podía obtener, además de una grata diversión con gritos de dolor. Aquellos gritos que eran siempre confundidos por sonidos de sexo, porque ¿A quién le importaba un montón de mujeres dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera por dinero? Su situación solo le causaba risa. Eran tan patéticas.

El agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, quitando los rastros de sangre de sus manos y rostro. Había tardado más con la última víctima. Durante su baño escuchó algunos golpes, pero solo pensó que se trataba de alguno de los vecinos molestando. Nadie podría entrar en la habitación, o eso fue lo que pensó.

Tomó el maletín con el que siempre cargaba y cambio su ropa, enrollando la otra en una manta que quemaría después para eliminar evidencias.

Al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró con las miradas aterradas de cinco hombres. Todos ellos miraban a la última víctima.  
Sobre la cama bañada en sangre, se encontraban los despojos de la mujer. Llevaba solo un camisón que fue cortado al igual que su estomago. Sus piernas estaban abiertas y desmembradas. Le había cortado la nariz, sus senos y orejas. Los riñones, hígado, y otros órganos, se esparcían en torno al cadáver y encima de la mesilla de noche. La escena era espantosa, simplemente la peor de todos los casos.

Los cinco hombres miraron a la única persona viva del lugar. Su arma estaba en el maletín, así que no había forma de salir de esa.

— Si les digo que soy inocente, ¿me creerían? — esbozó una sonrisa.

— Arréstenla. — ordenó uno de ellos. Lo ubicó rápidamente como el jefe. Debía serlo, ya que tenía todo el perfil de policía y la cara de imbécil.

Uno le arrebató su maletín y la manta con la ropa, y otro le coloco los grilletes en las manos, manteniéndolas al frente, y después hizo lo mismo con sus pies. Cuatro argollas metálicas la retenían, pero solo por el momento.

Ella giró los ojos al ver sus expresiones mientras miraban el cuerpo. No era la gran cosa. Solía verlo todo el tiempo cuando era niña.

— Sáquenla de aquí — dijo y tres de ellos la escoltaron hacia la salida —. ¡Espera! — detuvo —. Mantengan esto en secreto. Sean discretos con la información — la miró —. Nadie debe saber que Jack el destripador… es una mujer.

Ella curvó sus labios y rió. Así que eso era lo que realmente temían. Se dejo llevar por los hombres, no sin antes clavar la mirada en el policía más joven. Él la observo con cautela hasta que desapareció, sin apartar la mirada, y eso le agradó.

Gray Fullbuster era solo un novato. Su labor en la policía apenas comenzaba y ya estaba a punto de volverse loco con el tema de los asesinatos. Este era, sin duda, el peor descubrimiento hasta la fecha.

— Pobre mujer. — dijo al ver su cuerpo destrozado.

¿Cómo podía una mujer tan bella hacer tal atrocidad? Seguía sin poder creerlo. Aunque todo tenía sentido si lo pensaba. Nunca nadie logró ver un sospechoso al que pudieran considerar como tal. El asesino pasaba desapercibido en su entorno, y todo por saltar a conclusiones de que se trataba de un hombre cuando en realidad fue obra de una mujer. Nadie lo habría imaginado.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, jefe? — preguntó.

— Escribir el reporte, interrogar a la mujer y pensar que debemos hacer. Los forenses se encargaran del cuerpo, yo no puedo estar aquí. Esto es terrible.

No podía estar más de acuerdo. Aquella parte de Inglaterra, se había convertido en el mismísimo infierno.

.

.

.

.

Aún con las manos sujetadas y los pies pegados a las cadenas del suelo, se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera con una mesa del mismo material frente a ella. Había dos policías a su lado, monitoreando sus movimientos de cualquier ataque. También el detective y jefe del caso estaba de pie junto al atractivo novato, tratando de intimidarla y obligarla a hablar.

Para Juvia Lockser no existía el miedo, la compasión, tomaba todo siempre a su favor.

Bostezó con descaro, ocasionando así, la furia del detective.

— ¿Esto es un jodido juego para ti?

— ¿Lo es para ti? — le preguntó burlona —. Estas aburriéndome, jefe. Hazme una pregunta que valga la pena.

Llevaba encerrada en la habitación más de cinco horas. Su trasero dolía y odiaba la sensación de estar sujetada. Le traía recuerdos que prefería desechar.

— Muy bien, comencemos con la primera pregunta: ¿Por qué mataste y le quitaste los órganos a Mary Ann Nichols?

Sus ojos brillaron con anticipación.

— Necesitaba el dinero. No iba a necesitarlos de todas formas.

— Annie Chapman y Catherine Eddowes, ¿Por qué las mataste y les cortaste el útero?

— Ambas eran viejas, prostitutas y estaban embarazadas — hundió los hombros —. Solo les hice un favor.

Uno de los hombres jadeó en terror mientras se quedaron sin aliento. Oh, y todavía no llegaba a la mejor parte.

— ¿Por qué no utilizaste el mismo patrón con Elizabeth Stride? — continuó el detective.

— Ella trato de defenderse. Me arañó el brazo, le corte la garganta, gritó y el estúpido portero me interrumpió. No pude terminar.

— El lugar en donde te encontramos junto a la última víctima. ¿Por qué? — le pregunto entre dientes apretados —, ¿Por qué la asesinaste de esa manera? No fue suficiente para ti extraer sus órganos, también le arrancaste el corazón.

— Me suplico que la dejara vivir. Quería conseguir un buen marido del cual enamorarse y tener hijos. Me enfurecí y le corté el corazón, así dejaría de ser tan imbécil.

El detective dio un manotazo en la mesa.

— Te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Por qué mataste a todas esas mujeres?

Los ojos fríos en su mirada le dieron la respuesta antes de que hablara.

— Estaba aburrida.

En realidad, no lo había planeado. Viajaba hacia otra ciudad, solo pasaba por ahí y de casualidad se encontró con prostitutas en cada esquina. Algunas de ellas cargaban con sus hijos y obligaban a los mayores a conseguir dinero de cualquier forma posible. Ninguna de ella se los merecía. Y cada acción, cada expresión de ellas le recordaban a su madre. Aquella mujer que le dio la vida y se la arruinó.

De todas las personas, despreciaba a las prostitutas y los mineros. Especialmente a ese tipo de hombres. El solo pensar en eso le hervía la sangre.  
Todo lo que era y se había convertido era culpa de su madre y el hijo de puta de su amante.

Gray escuchaba la declaración y trataba de mantenerse en su lugar. Las palabras de esa chica lo tenían de piedra. Hablaba sin arrepentimientos, muy orgullosa de sus crímenes. Era el peor tipo de asesino.  
Lo que más le sorprendía era su apariencia. Tenía un rostro delicado y femenino, pero su mirada era gélida. Era muy atractiva. Nunca había visto a una mujer más bella, y ella era una asesina fría y despiadada. Pensar de esa manera no estaba bien.

De repente, Juvia lo miró y curvo sus labios en una sensual sonrisa que lo desconcertó y le atrajo al mismo tiempo. Se reprendió mentalmente. Los crímenes cometidos fueron atroces y debía ser castigada. Se merecía todo lo que le sucediera.

— Eres una mujer. — declaró el hombre a cargo.

— ¿En serio? — Dijo ella en tono sarcástico —, ¿Qué te dio la primera pista? ¿Mi voz? ¿Mis pechos?

— Cierra la boca. — ordenó y prosiguió —. ¿Por qué fingiste ser un hombre?

Juvia dejó caer su peso sobre el respaldo de la silla. Dando una imagen de completo desinterés hacia las preguntas.

— No lo hice. Si nadie me persigue no es emocionante, así que envié una carta a la policía. Lo único que hice fue firmar con la inicial de mi nombre, ustedes fueron quienes asumieron que era un hombre y me dieron el mote. Hicieron el trabajo por mí, así que estoy agradecida de que sean unos completos imbéciles.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — se acercó más a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

— ¿En verdad quiere saberlo, detective? — preguntó en tono dulce.

— Responde — gruñó y ella rió.

— Vete a la mierda. — le escupió.

El hombre enfureció y la abofeteó, rompiendo su labio inferior. Juvia pudo saborear su propia sangre y lo observó con arrogancia.

— Llévenla lejos de mi vista.

Y así lo hicieron. Nadie quería estar cerca de ella, principalmente por las atrocidades cometidas.  
De nuevo, todos los oficiales la escoltaron a otra habitación para retenerla y solo quedaron el detective y Gray.

— Se exactamente lo que te preguntas, muchacho, y la respuesta es fácil — le comentó —. Las mujeres solo viven para nuestro propio placer. No tienen otra labor más que esa. Y si la noticia de que Jack el destripador es una mujer, tal vez ellas pensaran que son más fuertes que nosotros, que tendrán más oportunidades y eso no lo voy a permitir. Afectaría a nuestra sociedad. — sí, él era un completo bastardo, pero Gray evitó hablar. Conseguir un empleo ya era difícil, no quería perder el suyo —. Eres el más joven. Ve a con esa chica y busca en su cuerpo algún arma que pueda esconder. No nos confiaremos y esto te servirá de experiencia.

— Si, señor. — aceptó. No tenía alternativa.

Sabía que la había llevado al lugar en donde dejaban a los criminales sufrir un poco. En donde colgaban de cadenas hasta que sus los huesos de sus brazos se dislocaban.

Efectivamente, al entrar, ella estaba allí. La habitación estaba prácticamente en penumbras, iluminada por dos lámparas de petróleo. Al entrar, la sorpresa por parte de la chica no se hizo esperar. Solo haría su trabajo y se iría.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Pero si es el policía novato? — ¿Y cómo demonios sabia eso? Evitó responder y se acercó a ella —. ¿Vas a ignorarme?

Él se inclinó y quito sus botas en busca de algo que pudiera usar para escapar. De todas formas, colgada del techo solo por dos cadenas que apretaban sus muñecas, no era nada comparado con lo que había hecho.

La chica tenía buen cuerpo: caderas anchas, trasero redondo y pechos que fácilmente podía tomar en su mano. Ella estaba vulnerable, expuesta. Lamentablemente para los dos, Gray siempre hacia bien su trabajo.

Tocó sus piernas, subiendo lentamente tocando sus muslos, eliminando cualquier sospecha.

— Se que me deseas, lo puedo saber por tu respiración. — lo incitó —. ¿Te calienta saber que no soy como las demás? ¿Te gusta tocarme?

Gray le apretó el trasero con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia él para tenerla cara a cara, a mínimos centímetros, sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas.

— Cierra la boca.

— Oh, el sexy novato puede hablar. — se mordió el labio inferior —. ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, retándose. Gray deslizo sus manos por sus pantalones e introdujo una mano, tocando su sexo, obligándola a gemir. Solo eran los dos en la habitación, nadie más sabría lo que ocurría.  
Los pantalones apretaban su mano contra su coño, haciendo más presión en los movimientos. Le acarició los pliegues húmedos y después presionó su clítoris con el pulgar. Ella era tan descarada que incluso le molestaba su reacción.

— ¿Esto es placentero para ti? — le preguntó furioso. Ella apenas podía respirar —. Para mí no lo es —. Saco la mano de sus pantalones junto con una navaja de bolsillo que ocultaba en sus bragas —. En verdad me sorprende que tengas esto entre las piernas. Muy ingenioso.

— Se cuando alguien miente y tu estas mintiendo. Puedo ver el deseo en tus ojos, solo acéptalo.

No respondió. Tocó ambos de sus pechos, el resto de su cuerpo y, al final, el pequeño afecto era la única arma. Con eso su trabajo estaba completo.

— ¿Te vas? — Le preguntó ella — ¿Por qué no te quedas? Quiero jugar contigo.

— ¿Qué tal si te vas a la mierda?

Juvia soltó una carcajada.

— Me gustas.

— Disfruta tu estadía en el infierno. — y con esas últimas palabras salió de la habitación. Dejando a Juvia en la total oscuridad.

Honestamente, las personas eran estúpidas. ¿En verdad creían que unas cadenas la detendrían? Al menos tenía algo bueno que agradecerle a su padrastro. Nunca podía ser retenida por ningún medio.

Cuando tenía siete años, su padre las abandonó; a ella, a su madre y hermana. Decidió irse con otra mujer y dejar a la suerte a su familia. El peso de la responsabilidad cayó sobre los hombros de su madre. Una mujer en aquella época no podía hacer nada. Jamás lograría conseguir un buen trabajo, porque solo los hombres tenían ese derecho. Así que solo le quedo una opción: la prostitución.

Aún recordaba cuando su madre llevaba desconocidos a su casa, en donde debía de cuidar de su pequeña hermana, solo tres años menor que ella. Algunos hombres maltrataron a su madre, la golpeaban para sentir más placer ante el poder ejercido. Muy pronto, aquel oficio se convirtió en un total infierno, y su madre recurrió a la única escapatoria, que fue el alcohol.

Dejo de alimentarlas poco a poco. Gastaba el poco dinero en bebidas y estupideces. A veces duraba días sin volver a casa, hasta que en una ocasión volvió, pero no lo hizo sola. Un nuevo hombre ocupó el lugar de su padre.

En un principio, fue tan ingenua e inocente al creer que las cosas cambiarían. El bastardo era minero. Su paga no era mucha, pero todo eso lo utilizaba para el alcohol y fiestas. A veces había comida, la mayor parte del tiempo no.

Juvia creció, al igual que su hermana. Ambas eran realmente hermosas, solo que muy delgadas a causa de la desnutrición y sucias por la falta de higiene. Nada de eso le quitaba la belleza a ambas. Su madre había decidido lanzarlas al mercado para prostituirse o simplemente venderlas. Sin embargo, su padrastro tenía otros planes para ellas.

Él las tocó, pero no de esa manera. Tenía otros pasatiempos que le proporcionaban placer, uno que le encantaba practicar: la tortura.

Encerraron a ambas en una jaula. Las trataron como verdaderos animales, se reían cuando lloraban e imploraban por la libertad. Les destruyeron la mente con disecciones de animales, los torturaban hasta hacerlos chillar de dolor y después les abrían el estomago, justo frente a ellas. Las obligaron a ver todo tipo de atrocidades. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, las hirieron también.

Juvia tenía todo tipo de cicatrices en el cuerpo. Algunas veces pensó que moriría por la infección de las heridas. Muchas veces se preguntó porque su madre no lo detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que nunca le importó. Vivieron encerradas durante todo un año, sin ninguna oportunidad de salir, sin ningún baño, caminaban entre sus propios desechos.

Pero eso no fue lo que rompió su humanidad. Nada de eso.

Una madrugada del 24 de diciembre, su madre y padrastro decidieron que era buena idea darle un regalo.

Ellos asesinaron a su hermana frente a sus ojos. Recordaba cada parte de esa horrible noche. La diseccionaron como lo hicieron con los animales, llevaron más lejos su diversión. Eso fue lo último que pudo soportar.

La noche siguiente, logró salir de la jaula e hizo lo mismo con ellos.

Les rebanó la garganta y abrió sus estómagos mientras aún respiraban, para que así pudieran sentir más dolor. Al final, su padrastro tenía razón: sentir la sangre en sus manos fue más placentero de lo que imagino.

Desde esa noche, huyó y se mantuvo en solitario. Saciando su sed en cada pueblo, cada ciudad que pisaba. Tuvo un pequeño descuido en aquella habitación. Jamás imaginó que la descubrirían, pero no era difícil escapar de la situación. Ni tampoco de las cadenas.

La clave para no dislocarse los brazos estaba no hacer movimientos bruscos. Los demás lo hacían por desesperación o miedo. Juvia no sabía en significado de esas dos palabras. Soltarse sería pan comido y tenía otros asuntos que atender antes de dar por terminado el caso.

.

.

.

.

Su apartamento o, más bien habitación, era lo más que podía pagar con una economía tan inestable. Realmente había tenido suerte al conseguir un empleo, que estuvo a punto de arruinar al dejarse llevar por los encantos de esa mujer.

¿Qué tenía ella?

Sabía de antemano que era una asesina. Si decidiera matarlo no dudaría ni un segundo; lo haría de la manera más despiadada y sanguinaria posible, y lo disfrutaría.

Aún así, en contra de sus impulsos, no pudo evitar conseguir una erección por los sonidos que salieron de su boca. Al llegar a su habitación, lanzo sus pertenecías hacia la pared con ira y decidió tomar un baño para relajar su mente.  
El servicio era una porquería, pero es lo que había.

El día en el trabajo fue el peor hasta ahora. El agua lavó su cuerpo y se quito la sensación de suciedad y sangre. La imagen del cuerpo descuartizado de Mary Jane Kelly lo perseguiría en sus sueños. Borrar los recuerdos de todas las victimas de su cabeza sería imposible. Lo atormentarían por siempre.

Al terminar, enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cadera y salió, solamente para encontrarse con la sorpresa más desagradable. Su rostro perdió color y tuvo que tragar saliva para esfumar el temor que crecía en su pecho.

Juvia estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá, con las piernas cruzadas como toda una dama, mirando desde la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó Gray en tono frío, moviéndose lentamente hacia la mesilla de noche.

— ¿Realmente creíste que podían detenerme? Me molesta que me comparen con esos fanáticos que se arrepienten cuando la policía los atrapa.

— Así que no te arrepientes. — declaró y busco con la mano el arma que mantenía oculta.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Esas putas obtuvieron lo que merecían. — dijo y después saco le mostró a Gray un revolver LeMat, un arma común en aquel tiempo —. ¿Buscabas esto? — él palideció. ¿Cómo…? —. La mesa de noche es un lugar bastante común para esconder un arma. Te lo dije, soy una profesional.

— ¿Vas a matarme?

Juvia se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

— No. Tengo otros planes para ti — aún con el arma en sus manos, lo miró de arriba a abajo. Sus músculos, la piel húmeda y la v de sus caderas —. Voy a divertirme contigo.

Jugó con el nudo de la toalla y resbaló por sus piernas hasta caer al suelo. Gray mantuvo una postura firme, demostrando que no podía doblegarlo. En su mente buscaba cientos de escenarios posibles para atraparla y no ser herido en el intento. Ella lo miró lascivamente y pudo notar el deseo en sus ojos. Eso le hizo sentir repugnancia, odio y todo su cuerpo se encendió.

— Siéntate en la cama. — le ordenó ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a violarme?

— No, no voy a violarte —. Tomó su polla y la apretó, haciéndolo gruñir y endurecerse más en su mano —, tú vas a follarme. Siéntate y no intentes hacer nada estúpido.

¿Más estúpido que obedecer sus órdenes? Aún si Gray estaba entrenado, ella tenía su arma. Por lo tanto, sería incluso más estúpido intentar algo cuando ella no dudaría en presionar el gatillo.

La miró con desprecio e hizo lo que le ordenó. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la observó.

Juvia no quería seducirlo. No obstante, la excitación le recorrió el cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin un hombre. Él era el primero que le interesaba al punto de seguirlo, pero ese sería su último impulso. Ya había cometido muchos errores y ahora tenía que repararlos. Bueno, primero jugaría con su juguete.

Se pasó la punta del arma por el cuello, bajando por su escote, muy lentamente por su vientre y entrepierna. Gray mantenía una expresión sería, pero su erección le demostraba otra cosa. Él la deseaba.

— No.

Lo ignoró.  
Sacó sus botas, desabrochó sus pantalones y movió las caderas para que pudieran caer. Después fue hacia su blusa corset en color azul, que resaltaba su blanca piel y desató cada uno de los tirantes. Cada una de sus prendas cayeron al suelo, revelando su desnudez.

Gray contuvo el aliento. La belleza de ella le deslumbraba. Tenía cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser la criatura más erótica que jamás vio. No había ninguna mujer igual. Sus pezones se endurecieron por la temperatura fría de la habitación y continuaba acariciándose con el arma. Su polla se sacudió y soltó una maldición en voz baja. ¿Cómo era posible que reaccionara de esta manera? Maldita fuese por ser tan atractiva, y maldito fuese él por desearla.

Juvia llevó una de sus manos a sus bragas con toda la intensión de exponer su cuerpo desnudo.

— No. — Le dijo Gray, con una voz profunda. Eso solo la incitó más.

Las bragas cayeron al suelo y llegó hasta él. Subió sobre su regazo y tembló al sentir sus pieles desnudas. Su abertura ya estaba mojada, ansiosa y palpitante.

— Para poder disparar, el arma tiene que estar cargada, y esta no lo está — le susurró —. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

Oh, por supuesto que lo sabía. No era ningún estúpido. Supo que le había sacado las balas, solo que su curiosidad fue mayor y, ahora que ya había llegado tan lejos, no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse.  
Ella movió un poco las caderas, frotándose contra su muy dura erección. Lo oyó apretar los dientes y contener la respiración. Lo tenía justo donde quería.  
Metió la mano entre los dos y masajeo su pene, de la punta a la base, torturándolo.

— Para ser alguien que se niega, estas duro para mí.

Juvia lanzó el arma y se agarró a sus hombros, preparada para tomarlo completo. Él no se movió, solo la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella tomó su pene y lo guió a su interior, estirando sus paredes y sintiendo como la llenaba. Un gemido escapó de sus labios. Experimento un placer que le recorrió el cuerpo como una descarga en cada nervio. Estuvo quieta unos segundos, deleitando a su cuerpo en sensaciones placenteras.

Gray levantó las caderas de golpe, haciendo que ella gimiera de nuevo y penetrándola más profundo. La acción la sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Él levanto de nuevo sus caderas y Juvia se aferró más en sus hombros. Ella le montó, moviéndose de arriba abajo.

La mano de Gray alcanzó su culo y la giró sobre la cama, apresándola con su cuerpo y obteniendo el control completo.

— Mierda. — gruñó. El placer lo atravesó al sentir como su coño lo apretaba. Era tan estrecha, parecía como si no hubiera tenido sexo desde hace un tiempo.

Abrió la boca para soltar un gemido y él aprovecho ese momento para probarla, saborear su cavidad, moviendo sus lenguas y aumentando el morbo. Ella gemía fuerte y le importaba un carajo si alguien escuchaba. Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella, empujando con fuerza, sin ternura, solo por el placer mutuo.

Él la tomó del cuello con una mano y con otra una de sus piernas, obligándola a abrirse más y penetrar más hondo.

— Me gusta rudo —. Jadeó y se lamió los labios — No te contengas.

El sonido de sus caderas chocando y sus jadeos invadieron la habitación. Nunca en su vida había sentido un impulso así. El sexo salvaje era algo que jamás había experimentado. Sus penetraciones fueron ganando velocidad y la empezó a follar más duro. Estaba a punto de correrse, la sensación era malditamente buena.

— ¡Sí! — gritó Juvia, al sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Gray disminuyo los empujes y se giró nuevamente sin salir de ella. Esa maldita podía sufrir un poco.

— Móntame.

— Eres un hijo de puta.

— Somos iguales, entonces.

Juvia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Apoyando las manos contra su pecho para mantener la fuerza.

— No somos iguales, cariño — contradijo —. Tu eres bueno, yo no.

Comenzó a moverse sobre él, subiendo y bajando, estimulando su glande y llevándolo profundo. El roce de sus sexos aumentaba el placer.  
Gray gritó una maldición, corriéndose dentro de ella y Juvia lo siguió segundos después. Sus paredes lo apretaron y ambos temblaron ante la intensidad del orgasmo.

Juvia se inclinó sobre él y trato de recuperar el aliento y dejar que el temblor de su cuerpo disminuyera. Gray sabía que la había cagado completamente. El sudor resbalaba por sus músculos y sintió la necesidad de moverse, solo que su cuerpo no respondió.

El sexo no pudo haberlo agotado, se mantenía en forma. Entonces, una opción factible cruzo por su mente.

— ¿Me has envenenado? — su visión comenzaba a disminuir.

Fue ahí en donde ella por fin enderezo su cuerpo y lo miró con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

— No puedo creer que funcionara tan pronto. Planeaba jugar un poco más, pero creo que no se podrá.

— ¿Cómo?

Lo dejo en su lugar y salió de su cuerpo. Sus piernas aún temblaban un poco, aún así, se apresuró a ponerse la ropa nuevamente.

— No es veneno. si eso es lo que te preocupa. Es una droga — aclaró —. Podrás moverte en unas horas.

— Te pregunte como.

Se detuvo para observarlo y un brillo cruzó sus ojos.

— Me besaste.

— Si esa porquería estaba en tu boca, ¿Por qué puedes moverte?

Su madre y padrastro solían usarla en su hermana y ella para herirlas. Cuando el efecto se iba, el dolor se manifestaba. Fue así hasta que la droga ya no tuvo el mismo resultado en ellas después de tanto uso. Pero Gray no tenía que saberlo.

— Soy inmune. — le respondió.

Cuando estuvo vestida de nuevo, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se acercó a la cama.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Tranquilízate. Solo dejaré mi marca en tu cuerpo. Cada vez que veas esta cicatriz…— acarició la piel de su vientre — Me recordaras.

Clavo la punta y cortó la carne formando una cruz. La sangre brotó de inmediato y manchó las sabanas.

— Dolerá cuando puedas moverte, no morirás aún.

— ¿Por qué no me has matado?

— Llámalo piedad, supongo.

— Tú no sabes lo que es la piedad. — atacó.

Ella rió.

— Si, tienes razón. Será más divertido si te torturas pensando que debiste detener a la asesina de tus amigos en vez de tener sexo conmigo.

— ¿Qué? — tragó saliva.

— Lo que escuchaste. No dejaré que nadie sepa mi identidad, no soy estúpida. Voy a descuartizar a todos los que me han visto, excepto a ti. Tendrás que vivir con la culpa, Gray Fullbuster. No me gustaría ser tú.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y un sentimiento horrible lo invadió. ¿Qué había hecho?

— Son hombres buenos. — intentó desesperadamente hacerla cambiar de opinión —. Tienen familia.

— ¿Tengo cara de que me importa?

No, nada funcionaría. Ella no era buena. Jamás lo sería.

La vio colocar su abrigo negro, tomó un sombrero del mismo color entre sus manos y caminó hacia la puerta. Gray la miró con el odio más profundo que había sentido por alguien.

— Algún día voy a atraparte — le dijo entre dientes apretados —. Voy a atraparte y haré que te pudras en la cárcel.

Pobre ingenuo. Lo observó antes de salir por la puerta. Se convertiría en un caso sin resolver. Nadie sabría la verdad de aquellos oscuros meses, ni mucho menos la identidad del asesino más famoso de la historia.

— Me convertirás en una leyenda, Gray Fullbuster. — Tomó el sombrero y lo colocó sobre su cabeza, escondiendo su cabello dentro del mismo —. Soy Jack el Destripador, y nunca podrás encontrarme — le sonrió una última vez — Te veré en el infierno.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Dios, comadre, que cosas me haces escribir xD Espero te haya gustado y lamento la tardanza. Mi inspiración y ánimos están por los suelos, y en serio digo por los suelos.**

 **Lamento si ofendí a alguien con esto o no fue de su agrado. Este no es mi estilo, pero a quien voy a mentir, fue interesante escribir esto xD**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
